Unidentified Emotions
by Supernatural Satisfaction
Summary: what are these feelings Castiel gets whenever he looks at Dean winchester, his heart races, his stomach flutters, and he can't help but stare. Rated M to be safe. Sam X OC in later chapters : REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL! I WISH I OWNED SAM AND DEAN THOUGH! AND CAS OF COURSE :) UM, THANK YOU FOR READING! REVIEW PLEASE, IT MAKES ME SMILE ALOT WHEN YOU DO :)**

**DESTIEL YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**NO FLAMING! ITS STUPID AND NOT WORTH MY TIME!**

** -Supernatural Satisfaction.**

Unidentified Emotions

Castiel sat with his back against the Headboard his long legs crossed in front of him. He looked over at Dean his brow furrowing as he tried to name this new emotion. He looked at Sam confused further when his heart beat stayed steady instead of speeding up like it did when he looked at Dean. He sighed in frustration dragging a hand through his hair, before shaking his head. He pulled at the hem of his blue-grey dress pants. He had begun to feel these emotions when he watched Dean cry for his brother, he had never seen that amount of devotion in a human, much less Dean Winchester. Castiel grunted in frustration, he pulled lightly as his tie loosening it. Cas jumped as he felt the weight of a hand on his shoulder. He looked up his jaw dropping as Dean leaned closer to him, his bright green eyes full of concern. "Are you okay, Cas?" Dean's voice was like velvet to Castiel's ears, Castiel's hands clenched in his lap.

"I'm fine Dean" Castiel hated lying to his charge and frankly he was a terrible liar but he hoped that this one time Dean wouldn't catch him lying. Dean's green eyes searched Castiel's blue ones, looking for why his angel looked so distraught.

"Okay.." Dean pulled away, "I'm gonna go get something to eat, you want anything Sammy?" Dean looked back at Castiel as he waited for Sam's answer his hand on the door handle.

"Nah, thanks anyway Dea." Sam smiled as he looked up from his laptop briefly. Dean nodded as he opened the door and walked out. The sound of the Impala roaring to the life being the only signal that Castiel was safe for a little while. "What is it Cas, and don't say nothing I'm not Dean." Sam closed his laptop before looking up at Castiel, he was aware that Cas had lied to Dean.

Castiel swallowed hard as he looked at the youngest Winchester. "I-I don't know.." His voice was low and rough as he spoke. "My heart beat becomes crazy when I look at Dean... I don't know why... What's wrong with me Sam..." Castiel looked at Sam his blues eyes wide with confusion, head tilted to the side as his eyes pleaded with Sam to help him.

"Does anything else happen?" Sam knew what was happening Castiel was _in love_ with Dean! Sam watched as Castiel thought his tongue sticking out slightly.

"My stomach feels all fluttery, and I feel warm when he touches me even if it's a brush of his hand..." Castiel bit his full bottom lip slightly "What's wrong with me?"

"You're in love with Him Cas." Sam voice contained a smile as he remembered his brothers anger when he discovered he was in love with the very angel that raised him from hell. Castiel looked up at Sam in fear, he shook his head.

"I can't be in love with Dean!" Castiel's voice was thick with fear as he realized the truth in Sam's words. "I'm in love with Dean..." He looked up at Sam for confirmation, his heart racing against his ribcage. This was Castiel's first time being in love and it scared him to death.

Sam smiled lightly as he contemplated calling Dean and telling him how the Angel felt. He knew Dean would be happy, excited, and scared. He shook his head lightly, he knew Dean would find out soon enough.

"Sam... H-how do I tell Dean I am in love with him?" Castiel's voice shook Sam from his thoughts, he smiled brightly at the Angel his dimple flashing.

"It's easy Cas, just whisk him away some where and say it." As much as Sam wanted to witness Dean's reaction, he didn't want to watch the events that were sure to follow.

"What if he doesn't believe me, or asks me to prove it?" Castiel watched Sam closely, he knew absolutely nothing on the subject and the way Sam reacted fascinated him. Sam's face slowly flushed crimson as he realized he would have to give Cas the _Talk_.

Sam took a deep breath, running his hand through his hair. "Okay Cas, its like this when two people love each other very much, they express it through various ways, many kiss and hold hands, others go beyond that and have sex, sealing there love sometimes forever." Sam paused waiting for Castiel to absorb the information. Castiel nodded lightly for Sam to go on. "Now sex between a man and a woman is different than sex between two men, and I couldn't tell you a thing about it, so good luck man." Sam stood up and clapped Castiel on the back before exiting the room.

Castiel looked at Sam's laptop he needed more information and he knew the chunk of plastic and metal contained it. Castiel reached over and pulled the laptop on to his lap, he flipped it over surprised to find it still on. He quickly opened the search engine like he had seen Sam do millions of times. He chewed his bottom lip nervously as he thought of what to search up, he typed _sex between two men_ into the search bar his eyes opening wide as he clicked on the first website. He watched numerous videos of men going at it, as Dean would say, his eyes never left the screen.

**I LOVE AKWARD CLUELESS CAS, SO DON'T HATE :) **

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT, I WILL HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER UP SOON :)**

**I WANT TO MAKE CAS AGRESSIVE BUT I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN HE'S TOO ADORABLE TO MESS WITH WHEN HE'S INNOCENT.**

**ANYWAY REVIEW PLEASE! REVIEWS MAKE ME SMILE ALOT :)**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE DEAN, JUST SO YOU KNOW.**


	2. False Innocence

**I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED CHAPTER 1! HERE'S CHAPTER 2!**

** ~Supernatural Satisfaction.**

**Post Script~ **

**I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL ALTHOUGH I AM WILLING TO BUY IT FOR 3 COOKIES AND A GLASS OF MILK! REMEMBER REVIEWS= SMILES SO REVIEW!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE SONG THAT I USED! **

False Innocence

Dean sat at the bar his hand clenched around a beer bottle, he knew he would have to return to the hotel room soon he had been gone for hours. He took the last swig of his beer, his eyes falling on the car keys beside his now empty bottle. He placed a few bills on the bar before standing, his vision swam as he stumbled through the bar and out the door. He trailed a finger along the hood of the Impala lovingly, fully aware he was way too drunk to drive. He pulled open the door before sliding into the drivers seat, he hadn't been this drunk in a while but for what he was about to do he needed all the liquid courage he could get. He slid the key into the ignition with some difficulty "Damn key stop slipping over on me" He slurred as he finally got it to go in. He smiled in triumph, his hands settling on the wheel in a ten and two position. Dean pulled out of his parking spot and drove the few blocks to the hotel room. Parking his car in front of the room, he focused on the fuzzy shadow of his Angel sitting on the other side of the window. He turned the key killing the engine, he flashed a quick smile as Castiel opened the curtains and waved at him. Opening the door to the Impala he removed the keys and shoved them in his pocket as he stumbled to the door of the room. Castiel held the door open for Dean, a rare smile playing at his lips.

Castiel took in Dean's appearance, his nose wrinkling in distaste as he realized his charge was drunk. "Dean, have you been drinking?" Cas's voice took on a reprimanding tone very aware that he sounded like a child trying to play the parent. Dean stood against the wall, he kicked his boots off as he looked up at Cas his body shaking as he tried not to laugh.

"No daddy, I promise" Dean batted his long eye lashes as he tried to look innocent. Castiel's breath caught in his chest as Dean gazed up at him through long dark lashes, green eyes blazing with pure yearning. Castiel growled as he kissed Dean, his hands clenched in Dean's jacket holding him there.

Dean's eyes opened wide in shock as Cas's lips crushed against his, he quickly shook the surprise and kissed back grasping Cas's tie and pulling him closer. Dean pulled away his breath coming out it in short gasps, "Damn Cas, you sure can kiss" Dean smirked his hand still clutching Cas's tie. Cas smiled as he pulled Dean towards the bed. Dean finally took in his surroundings, the room was much brighter and far nicer than the hotel room they had just been in. "Cas? where are we?" Dean wasn't really concerned just curious.

"Alone, away from Sam" Cas cooed as he pushed Dean onto the bed. Dean smiled up at him, he liked seductive Cas _very much_. Cas hesitated, he was unsure of what to do next although he watched all those movies. "Dean, what do you like?" Cas's head titled to the side, blue eyes wide, full lips slightly parted. Dean growled as he sat up pulling Castiel onto his lap.

"That.." His lips connected with the soft flesh below Castiel's ear. Cas groaned approvingly, perfect white teeth bit into his full lower lip.

"I-I love you Dean..." Castiel's voice was barely a whisper as he uttered the three words he knew would make or break this moment. Dean froze, his eyes searching Castiel's.

"Cas, are you serious dude?" Dean croaked around the lump forming his throat he hoped this was real and not in the heat of passion. Castiel nodded his eyes never leaving Dean. "I love you too Cas... god I love you" Dean crushed his lips against Castiel's. Castiel growled forcing Dean back, he pinned Dean to the bed his hands pressed against the dark fabric of his shirt, directly over the scars he himself caused when he raised Dean from hell.

"Do not use the lords name, Dean" Castiel clenched his hands sending little lightening bolts of pleasure through Dean's body. Dean groaned his eyes fluttering closed, Cas pressed his hands against the scars again watching in fascination as Dean groaned once more. "Does that feel good?" Castiel's head tilted to the side again, blue eyes half-lidded in lust, kiss swollen lips parted. Dean opened his eyes and groaned again.

"Yea... it's good." Dean grunted his fingers clutching the sheets. Castiel moaned as he ground his hips down into Dean's, hands clenching over his hand prints once more. Dean thrust up into Cas's constant ministrations, whimpering as Cas removed his hands in favour of Dean's abs. He shivered as Cas's fingers slid under his shirt, ghosting over perfectly developed abs, to play with his perky nipples. Dean groaned reaching for Cas, "Cas... need you..." Castiel's faced turned a bright crimson as Dean moaned his name. Dean looked up at Cas his eyes glazed over in lust as he admired his frozen angel. "Whats wrong?" Dean frowned as Castiel slid off him.

"I'm sorry.." Castiel stepped away his face coloured a bright red, eyes down. Dean reached for Cas and pulled him back onto his lap before the angel could get away. Dean ground his hips against Castiel's perfect ass, hard cock straining to be free of his jeans and against something other than fabric.

"There is _nothing_ to be sorry for" Dean growled into Cas's ear, punctuating each word with a thrust of his hips. Castiel moaned his hand clenching in Dean's short sandy hair. "How much do you want me Cas, tell me how much" Dean cooed, teeth pulling at the soft cartilage of Castiel's ear.

Castiel moaned, eyes closing as he leaned close to Dean's ear his voice came out in a rough whisper "please Dean... want you in me." Castiel bit his bottom lip his eyes full of fervour as he waited for Dean's answer, he knew he could easily get his way but he needed to know Dean wanted it too.

Dean blushed as his brain absorbed what the-_his_ angel had just asked of him. Dean nodded slightly before he slid the long tan trench coat off of Castiel's shoulders. His hands shook slightly as he attempted to unbutton the white dress shirt, slim fingers wrapped around his and pulled causing the buttons to pop off, the now useless shirt hang open revealing smooth skin. Dean tentatively ran a calloused hand over Castiel's torso, eliciting a quiet moan of approval.

Castiel's hands slid to the hem of Dean's shirt, he tugged at it ever so slightly as warning before beginning to remove the garment, his tongue swiped along his lower lip as he revealed perfect flesh. He tossed the shirt onto the floor his eyes lingering on the waist of Dean's jeans before devouring every inch of skin and settling on his face. He quickly removed Dean's belt, his fingers lingering on the button. Castiel studied Dean's face as he unbuttoned his jeans with one hand, his free hand traced the light smattering of freckles on his hunters face. Dean smiled slightly his eyes soft and caring as he gazed at the angel, his heart felt as though it was about to burst with the overwhelming sense of love and devotion. Castiel stopped slightly confused as he noticed the far off look on Dean's face. "Dean... do you want me to stop?" He whispered as he pulled his hands back slowly, Dean kissed Cas's fingertips before shaking his head no. Castiel hesitated for a brief second before, pulling Dean's fly down. The relief of pressure caused Dean to groan in ecstasy. Cas's brow furrowed lightly he was thoroughly confused and slightly unsure of himself.

"Damn it, Cas. I'm sorry," Dean muttered as he wrapped his arms around the confused angel his forehead rested against Castiel's as he peered into those perfect cerulean orbs, "I'm confusing you, I really want this, you, I have never felt such love for someone but I'm a total baby when it comes to banging dudes, I have no clue what I'm doing." Dean smiled as he lightly kissed Castiel, before trailing a hand down his naked torso and fiddling with the button on his blue-grey dress pants. Castiel blushed his fingers wrapping around Dean's to aid in his struggle with the button. He watched as Dean trailed a finger down his zipper opening it in the process. Dean's fingers snaked into his now open pants, his fingertips brushed against Castiel's fully erect member, causing the angel to whimper. Dean smiled as he removed his hand, "Stand up Cas." Dean gently pushed at Castiel until he stood. Dean hooked his fingers into the waist of his dress pants and briefs, sliding them down past narrow hips, off muscled thighs, until they fell to the floor leaving Castiel exposed and slightly cold.

Castiel shivered as Dean admired his body, his eyes saying things he was most likely thinking, the lust evident on the way he held himself, the way he looked at him. Dean laid back and lifted his hips off the bed pulling his too tight jeans down past his hips, and down his thighs. His black briefs the only thing covering what Castiel wanted most. Dean's fingers slid along the waistband of his briefs teasing Cas. Castiel growled as he glowered at Dean weakly "I want those brief off and I want them off _Now_!" He ordered his hands resting on his narrow hips. Dean grinned as slid his hand under his briefs seeking his painfully hard and throbbing cock, he gently stroked his length suppressing a chuckle when Castiel's eyes opened wide, his own cock visibly twitching as he watched Dean pleasure himself. "Dean..." Castiel whimpered his eyes never leaving the steady bobbing of Dean's hand beneath his briefs. Dean opened his eyes to look at Castiel. Castiel's blue eyes were wide and pleading, his head titled like a puppy as he whimpered once more.

Dean groaned as he removed his hand and pushed his briefs down past his hips, muttering about "Damn puppy dog eyes... only weakness... stupid Sammy teaching him that." Castiel beamed at Dean, his eyes following the movement of the briefs. His breath caught in his chest as Dean's cock stood stiff and proud before him. "Come here Cas..." Dean bit his bottom lip seductively as he wiggled his brows. Castiel bit his bottom lip his eyes wide in fear and confusion,"Shouldn't you help me prepare..." his eyes bore into Dean's hoping to get the point across.

"Of course dude, I wouldn't wanna hurt you" Dean smiled, he held his hand out for Castiel, he watched the angel step closer hesitating before closing the distance. He pressed an urgent kiss to Dean's lip stealing the air from his lungs. Lust spread through his veins like wild fire as he felt Dean's naked body press against his own. Dean pulled away gasping for air. "Lube..?" He placed a gentle kiss to Castiel's cheek.

Castiel grabbed Dean's hand and brought it to his lips, he gently licked the tip of his middle finger before sucking it into his mouth, he suckled it gently before letting it slip from between his lips. Dean watched as Castiel guided Dean's finger down his body and to his entrance he hissed lightly as Dean's finger entered him, the intrusion causing him to shudder. Dean moaned as Castiel began to rock on his finger causing it to slide in and out. Castiel's hisses of pain slowly became moans of pleasure as he picked up the pace. Dean slipped another finger into Castiel, his lips blazing a trail of kisses down his neck. Castiel gasped lightly as Dean twisted his fingers so they stroked against his angel's sweet spot. "Dean, now please... I am ready." Castiel's teeth bit into his bottom lip his fingers caressing Dean's neck.

Dean nodded against Cas's neck, he removed his fingers from Castiel's entrance after a final stroke. Castiel whimpered at the empty feeling. Dean kissed Castiel firmly on the lips as he slid his member in, the warm tight feeling causing him to shudder. Castiel winced lightly Dean was a lot thicker and larger than he expected. Castiel squeezed Dean's arms as he adjusted to the feeling of being stretched so far. He nodded lightly for Dean to begin thrusting.

Dean kissed Castiel's cheek as he began to thrust his hips, he watched in fascination as Castiel's face became one of pure bliss. His thrust became more rhythmic as Castiel voiced his pleasure, low moans and high-pitched keen's filled Dean's ears as he experimented with rhythms and angle of thrusts looking for the perfect rhythm for himself and his angel, Castiel chanted Dean's name, his nails biting into the muscled back of his charge. Dean's thrusts slowed he wanted to feel this for as long as possible. He licked Castiel's neck his teeth nipping at the soft already bruised flesh.

Castiel grunted in annoyance, "Faster Dean..." he whimpered into the Hunters ear as he wriggled his hips, hoping to encourage faster and harder thrusts. Dean complied his hands resting on narrow hips as his thrusts became more erratic, he paid careful attention, making sure he hit his angel's sweet spot with every thrust. Castiel's eyes fluttered closed as he began to feel the first tendrils of his orgasm snaking through his body. "Dean... I think I'm going to cum" Castiel's voice came out a strangled whisper as his body shuddered.

"Cum for me Cas... Cum for me." Dean's fingers slid up Castiel's spine causing the Angel to shudder under his touch. Dean wrapped his hand around Castiel's weeping cock, his hand moving counter to the rhythm of his thrusts. Castiel's body tensed as he came his nails digging into Dean's back , his eyes closed, a high keening of Dean's name escaping his full lips.

Dean's thrusts became rougher as his orgasm built, Castiel's moaning of his name was enough to send him over the edge. He gripped Castiel's hips causing purple bruises to blossom under his fingertips. Dean grunted as he collapsed against the bed. Castiel's head rested on Dean's chest his arms wrapped tightly around his torso. Dean smiled as he pushed Castiel off him and into a more comfortable position his arms never leaving his hunter's torso. Castiel cuddled against Dean, his eyes closed.

Dean's fingers ran through Castiel's short hair, he watched as Castiel's eyes fluttered shut, he knew the angel didn't sleep. Dean began to quietly sing his rich voice filling the quiet room, "Let me be your hero. Would you dance if I asked you to dance? Would you run and never look back Would you cry if you saw me crying Would you save my soul tonight? Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh oh please tell me these. Now would you die for the one you love? Hold me in your arms tonight?" Castiel looked up at Dean, he had never cried, because well he couldn't but if he could cry now he would. He pressed a deep kiss to Dean's already kiss swollen lips.

"Sleep Dean" Castiel smiled as he pressed his fingers to Dean's forehead, he knew Dean hated it but he needed rest. 

** I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm probably going to write a morning after chapter. I chose Hero by Enrique Iglesias because I thought it suited them so well, because well Dean is Castiel's hero, and Castiel has already saved Dean's soul. Anyways, I was having some uncertainties while writing the sex scene because well Cas was uncertain so I actually became really paranoid that it would be terrible, and I'm a girl so I know nothing about Gay sex so that made it worse... anyway Review because they make me type faster and happy!**

** Post-Script. **

** I should probably mention why the sex scene went so fast, well it's Cas's first time and Dean's first gay experience that we know of ;) so I figured I would make it realistic and not like hours long.**

** ~Supernatural Satisfaction**


	3. Morning After

**I really don't want this story to end T.T I'll have to figure something out, I'm totally open to suggestions! Remember Reviews make me adopt kittens and puppies! (Not really..) **

Morning after

Dean woke up hours later, his arms were wrapped tightly around Castiel's waist. "you know I hate it when you use your Mojo" his voice was thick with sleep as he pulled Castiel closer. His body pressed flush against his angel's back. Dean smiled as he placed a light kiss to the back of Cas's neck.

"Good morning Sunshine" Castiel whispered, his fingers lacing through Dean's. Dean chuckled lightly as he looked around the room. He laughed as Sam's eyes opened wide in horror at the sight of his brother cuddling an Angel. "Good morning Sam" Castiel smiled at the younger Winchester totally oblivious to the embarrassed look on Sam's face as he nodded.

"G-Good morning Cas" Sam muttered as he looked away, he quickly busied himself with looking through his bag. Sam glared at Dean his famous bitch face the only response to Dean's loud laughter. Castiel chuckled as he watched the silent exchange between the brothers, very aware Dean and himself were naked.

Dean planted a passionate kiss to Castiel's eager lips much to Sam's dismay. "Dudes! Get a room!" Sam groaned as he looked away, he wasn't ashamed more shocked too see Dean, strong, manly Dean turn soft because he was in love. Dean flipped his baby brother the one finger salute, his green eyes shone with pure happiness as he smiled. Sam chuckled as he shook his head, his brown hair falling into his eyes. "I'm happy for you, but I don't need to see that." He motioned to their evident states of undress and the goofy smiles adorning their faces. Dean frowned lightly he had forgotten that the last woman Sam loved betrayed him; although, Sam denied loving Ruby, Dean knew his little brother better.

"I'm sorry Sammy, I will try and hold back dude." Dean smiled at Sam and was rewarded with a dimply smile in return. Dean quickly kissed Castiel on the cheek before sliding out of the bed. "First Shower!" He called as he ran to the bathroom stark naked. Sam yelled his eyes snapping shut.

"Damn it Dea! Cover up!" Sam called as he mimed clawing at his eyes. Castiel giggled watching Sam in amusement. He smiled at Sam his blue eyes wide. "Happy to see everything went super" Sam smiled at the now dressed angel. He truly was happy and he hoped Cas and Dean were together for a long time, but they still had to battle Lucifer and hell itself, and the last thing he wanted was for one to be left with out the other because of it. "Cas you have to promise to never leave Dean or let anything bad happen to him." Sam's voice was an urgent whisper, he knew that asking this was stupid but he couldn't handle losing Dean, or Dean without Cas, Cas had become everything to him and he knew it.

"Of course Sam" Castiel's voice was tinged with sadness as he imagined a world without Dean. He nodded lightly as the bathroom door opened revealing a towel clad Dean. Beads of water slid down Dean's torso only to be soaked into the towel that was around his waist. The brilliant smile that lit Dean's face automatically lightened the atmosphere his short hair was slightly dishevelled as he made his way to his bag. Castiel watched with hungry eyes, totally forgetting the conversation he had just had. Sam cleared his throat as he stood his hands shoved deep into his jean pockets.

"Well I'm gonna go get something to eat" He muttered as he walked to the door. Dean turned to him as he buttoned his jeans, shirt in hand. He looked towards Cas and chuckled before looking back at Sam.

"We'll go with, I'm starving." Dean reached for his keys and shoved them in his pocket before Sam could protest. He quickly pulled his grey t-shirt over his head as he walked towards the door. He knew Sam wanted to be free of them but he had to get Cas out of the room before he attacked him.

Castiel frowned as Dean grabbed his hand and led him out of the room. He looked up at his lover his blue eyes wide as he pouted. "I need to eat Cas" Dean whispered in his ear, his arm wrapping around his lithe waist. Castiel melted into Dean's side, he couldn't help but feel safe and at peace as though nothing was wrong in the world. He looked over at Sam who gladly relinquished the front seat, at least with Dean driving nothing could happen. Sam buckled his seat belt as he waited for Dean to start the car. He groaned as Dean kissed Cas his fingers grasping the front of the tan trench coat.

"Dea... I'm hungry" Sam whined like he did when they were young his bottom lip sticking out in a pout. Dean sighed as he pulled away from Cas, he shot Sam a glare before starting the car. Dean's finger entwined with Castiel's as he drove, he glanced over at Castiel and smiled. They drove for a few minutes before pulling into a decent restaurant located near the edge of town. Sam quickly exited the vehicle his stomach growling loudly, the overwhelming need to be free of his brother and his lover forgotten for the moment. Dean chuckled as he watched his brother beeline for the door, Castiel leaned closer to Dean his soft lips pressing against Dean's jaw. Dean smiled and turned his head, his fingers gently pulled Castiel's face to his, gently kissing him before turning away. Castiel whimpered lightly, he knew he would get what he wanted eventually. Dean winked at Cas as he opened the door to the Impala and got out.

"Come on inside, Cas" Dean opened the passenger side door, his hand outstretched waiting for Castiel to take it. Castiel smiled despite his sulking, he took Dean's hand as he exited the Impala his fingers lacing through Dean's. "I love you Cas" Dean whispered into his ear before placing a quick kiss on his cheek. Sam knocked on the window and motioned to the food that was set out before him, he had already ordered and was now waiting for them. Dean nodded and lead Cas into the restaurant. People turned in their seats to stare at the two men as they walked to their table, whispers followed them. Castiel looked at the floor his face a deep crimson, he looked up as Dean pulled him closer his arm wrapping around his waist, the look on Dean's face was beautiful, his green eyes blazed with a protective light, face flushed a light crimson, head held high.

A low growl escaped Dean's throat as a tall man with broad shoulders approached. He wore a leather vest, with a local bikers patch adorning the back. His face was clean shaven his eyes the lightest blue that Dean had ever seen. He smiled brightly revealing perfect white teeth, he held his hand out to Dean his stance friendly and not the least bit threatening. Dean took his hand and shook it briefly his eyes analyzing the guys every move.

"I'm Nico Arlington" The mans voice was deep and booming, he chuckled as Dean released his hand. "You have a lot of balls man." He looked at Castiel and smiled. "Some people might not like it that you have a boyfriend." Dean's fist connected with Nico's jaw causing him to fall back and into Sam's lap. Castiel quickly wrapped his arms around Dean his face pressed against Dean's neck.

"Dean, he did not mean it like that" Castiel's voice was soothing as he whispered into Dean's ear. Nico rubbed his jaw as he groaned, he stood slowly his hands falling to his sides. Dean looked over at him and glared his jaw clenched tight.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I mean after all I'm gay too" He smiled at Dean hoping to make peace. He slowly walked towards Dean his hands held in front of him palms up. Dean sighed and gently pulled away from Cas, he held his hand out and smiled his most charming smile.

"I'm sorry dude, I just got protective" Dean shook Nico's hand before he turned to look at Sam, "Okay dude? I didn't mean to get you a lap dance" Dean chuckled as Sam graced him with another bitchy glare "Whoa, two bitch faces in one hour that's a record."

Nico held his hand out to Cas, the angel looked at Dean before taking it. "I'm Castiel" Cas's voice was as confident as could be his blue eyes wide, giving him an almost angelic look. "It's a pleasure to meet you Nico."He smiled lightly before pulling his hand away. Dean held Castiel's other hand loosely in his, he watched as Nico turned to Sam his face a deep red.

"I'm uh sorry about that man, I hope I didn't hurt you or anything.." Nico smiled shyly his blue eyes fixed on Sam's hazel ones.

"No problem Man, I'm fine." Sam flashed him a dimpled smile his hair slightly messed and obscuring his view. Dean watched as Nico shifted slightly his face becoming redder.

Dean stifled a laugh as Nico turned to him and mouthed _'who is he! is he single?'_ Dean couldn't stand it anymore he burst into laughter his body shaking as he gasped for air.

"I'm Sam by the way" Sam's head tilted to the side as he look up at Nico his hair falling into his eyes once again. He looked over at Dean his brow furrowing in confusion. Castiel smiled as he led Dean away from Sam and Nico. Nico looked at Dean once more before he turned to Sam. "Uh, Do you think my brother is okay?" Sam looked at Nico his eyes full of concern. Nico's mouth fell open as he looked from Sam to Dean's retreating form.

"That's your brother?" Nico looked at Sam once again. Nico shook his head lightly his short curly hair bounced lightly.

"Yea Dean's my Brother" Sam quirked an eyebrow at Nico, he always figured it was kind of obvious that they were brothers.

"So Dean's his name, you figure a guy punches you and makes you fall into his brothers lap he would at least offer his name." Nico shook his head lightly, as he smiled. "Oh well" he shrugged.

"You can sit down" Sam motioned too one of the three free chairs that sat around the table. He watched as Nico sat down, his hands resting on the table. Sam stabbed a sausage with his fork before bringing it to his lips and taking a bite.

Dean sighed lightly as he finished laughing his back was to the table as he stood by the restroom, he ran a hand through his hair, his stomach growled loudly as he caught the smell of bacon. He groaned as he turned to the table his hand still in Castiel's. Cas smiled and led him back to the table, "food!" Dean pulled a chair out for Cas before he sat in his own. He looked up to see Sam lick his lips as he took another bite of the sausage impaled on his fork. "You might wanna be careful dude, your sitting at a table with three gay men eating a sausage, and you have a pretty mouth" Dean winked as he grabbed a piece of Bacon and bit it his tongue darting out to lick the grease from his lips.

Sam smiled as he swallowed the last piece of sausage. "I don't know Dea, Cas looks pretty hungry for your pretty mouth." Sam chuckled as Dean's face flushed. Sam looked over at Nico and motioned to the food "help yourself." Nico nodded and began to fill his plate with food, Sam looked at the many tattoo's that decorated Nico's arm, he recognized a few as symbols for protection and luck. Nico followed Sam's gaze to his arm, he smiled as he pulled up the sleeve of his t-shirt revealing a few more.

"Do you have any Tattoos?" Nico asked as Sam inspected the intricate swirls that when looked at together created a phoenix. Sam nodded and unbutton the first few buttons of his plaid shirt to reveal the protection tattoo that was visible above the neck of his white tank top. Nico smiled as he let his sleeve fall back down. "What's that for?" He looked at the tattoo closely trying not to look at the perfect body that was easily seen beneath the thin material.

"Protection, I have one too" Dean smiled lightly as he cut a piece of pancake and ate it. Nico nodded lightly as he ate a forkful of scrambled eggs. He looked over at Castiel his brow furrowing as he noticed the absence of a plate.

"Do you not eat?" Nico asked as he motioned towards Cas. Castiel looked up at him and shook his head no. Nico shrugged and went back to eating.

**I make no promises Sam will be gay he may experiment though! You will have to wait and see ;) REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEEEAAAAAAASE! **

** ~Supernatural Satisfaction!**

** ~post-Script: I really should have mentioned this after chapter one but is it just me or does the line that Sam says to Cas '"Now sex between a man and a woman is different than sex between two men, and I couldn't tell you a thing about it, so good luck man." Sam stood up and clapped Castiel on the back' Sound rushed for some reason and I didn't notice it until recently when I was re-reading it but it kind of lead me and a reader to pause and think maybe Sam has experienced more then I meant for it to sound like he has. I didn't really intend to make it sound like he has had gay experiences but I think it's influenced from my Wincest, and it kind of slipped through the barrier I made to keep it from becoming a Wincest, when I wanted a Destiel.**


	4. A pieless Movie

**As you can probably guess I have figured out a way to further the story :) Of course I have added a character, and I will add a Bar :) I can't wait to see what happens with Sam and Nico ;) he might just end up in a compromising situation!**

** ~Post Script.**

** I don't actually write this down before hand, I just create as I go :) so I don't actually know what I will make the boys do, It's much more fun that way :) **

A Pie-less Movie

Dean sighed as he patted his stomach. "I'm full," He stood his back cracking as he twisted left and right. "Check!" He called to the waitress as she passed by. She nodded and scuttled off returning with the bill, she placed it on the table and hurried off. Nico pulled out his wallet and set four twenty dollar bills on the table before Dean or Sam could protest. He looked down at Sam, as he stood up, Sam was a good four or five inches shorter than him and definitely not as wide. "Dude! your ginormous!" Dean exclaimed as he looked from Sam to Nico and then back again. "Your taller than Sasquatch!" Sam glared at Dean and flipped him the bird. "How tall are you?" Dean gaped up at Nico.

"six foot eight or so.." Nico shrugged slightly, he was always taller than people so this wasn't all that new to him. Sam looked up at him, his brow furrowed as he realized just how tall Nico was, he had to agree with Dean he was huge. Nico looked at his watch and sighed, "Damn, I have to go, you guys wanna hook up later I know this really cool bar" as soon as the word Bar left Nico's lips Dean nodded.

"Yea, sure. Call my cell later 1-866-907-3235" Dean recited his number without a moments hesitation. Nico nodded as he entered the number into his phone, he smiled and shook Dean's hand once again before he turned to walks away.

"See yea later," He waved as he walked out of the restaurant. Sam watched as he straddled a big black Harley, Sam's jaw dropped as the bike roared to life, the humming of the engine was heard through the window. He grunted lightly as the bike sped away, he loved it. Dean chuckled and shook his head.

"Yo Sammy! close your mouth flies'll get in!" Sam glared at him and closed his mouth, he stood his eyes avoiding Dean's. "what do you think?" Sam shrugged as he walked out of the restaurant, he would rather keep his scary thoughts to himself. Dean tossed Sam the keys as they reached the Impala. Sam walked around to the other side of the car mind focused on opening the door and starting the car hoping to distract himself. He sighed as the car started the engine purring steadily. Dean and Castiel climbed into the back seat as Sam buckled his seat belt. Before the door was shut Sam pulled out of the parking spot, and drove away. His hands clenched on the wheel as he drove, his eyes were fixed on the road. He slammed on the brakes as a ball flew into the street followed by a young boy. "What the Hell Sam!" Dean yelled as he hit the back of the front seat. He grunted as he fell back against the seat his hand automatically reaching to make sure Cas was in one piece. "Are you okay Cas?" Cas nodded as he frowned his fingers gently probing Dean's body to make sure he wasn't hurt.

"I'm sorry Dean, He came outta no were"Sam turned in his seat, his eyes full of concern. "Are you guys okay?" Sam sighed in relief when Castiel nodded. Sam relaxed against the front seat his hands shook lightly as he took three deep breaths. Dean leaned forward and placed a soothing hand on his brothers forehead.

"You okay Sammy?" Dean rested his chin on the back of the front seat as he tried to calm Sam. "I don't want you to have a heart attack dude." Dean sat back when Sam had finally calmed down he scrubbed a hand over his face before smiling at Cas.

"Sam is very lucky to have you too take care of him." Castiel whispered as he leaned closer to Dean. Sam placed his hands on the wheel and hit the gas, his body was tense as he drove to the hotel. Sam pulled into the designated place that was open for there room, he turned off the car and removed the key his hands still shaking slightly. Dean opened the back door and climbed out his hand still in Castiel's. Dean gently tapped on Sam's window, he motioned towards the hotel as Sam turned to look at him, his brown hair fell into his eyes as he nodded. Dean opened the door for him his free hand touching Sam's face gently.

"You sure your okay? your not gonna be sick are you Sammy?" Sam shook his, his hair flaring out. He was perfectly fine just a little distracted and confused. Dean looked up at Sam before turning to Cas, his brows furrowed as he frowned. Castiel shook his head and smiled his blue eyes flickering from Sam to Dean. Sam began to walk towards the door his hands deep in his pockets, he turned to Dean and Cas giving them a 'are you coming' look as he waited at the door. Dean pulled Cas towards the door, he pulled the key out of his pocket and opened the door. Sam pushed past them and into the room, he collapsed on his bed his arm covering his face. Dean sighed as he walked over to his brother, and sat on the edge of his bed. He gently poked Sam in the side and smiled. "Hey, you sure your okay? you've been acting weird since Nico landed in your lap..." Castiel sat on the bed opposite as them he watched in slight awe, he had never seen so much caring between two brothers. Sam glared at Dean, he had just begun to forget about that and Dean had to bring it up.

"Fine.. Dea take Cas somewhere and come get me when you go to meet up with Nico." Sam faked a yawn hoping to get Dean to leave so he can curl up into a ball and try to stop thinking. Dean shook his head slightly before pulling Sam into a great big bear hug.

"C'mon Sammy! Smile Dude!" Dean chuckled as Sam struggled to push him away. Castiel giggled quietly as he moved from Dean's bed to Sam's.

"Dean, we have a lot of time." Castiel muttered as he gently tugged on Dean's sleeve and pointed to the blinking red light of the alarm clock that proudly displayed that it was 3 P.M. Dean smiled and pulled away from Sam his hand still holding the sleeve of Sam's plaid shirt to stop him from making a break for it.

"Let's go catch a movie Sammy." Dean wiggled his eye brows like he did as a teen when he promised Sam they would sneak into an R-rated movie if he did the laundry that week, he of course never followed through. Sam smiled at that he couldn't help it his brother looked so stupid when he did that, Sam sat up and sighed.

"Fine but I get to pick the movie." He grabbed the local newspaper and opened it to the Entertainment pages. "Hmm... How about The A team?" Sam wanted to pick an action movie, the mindless violence would no doubt occupy his thoughts. He looked up at Dean, before looking over at Castiel who shrugged.

"Sure" Dean shrugged, he doubted he would pay very much attention. Sam stood up and set the paper down he beamed at Dean and Cas before leaving the hotel room. "Never seen him so happy over a movie... somethings up." Dean whispered lightly as he walked to the Impala. Castiel smirked, he knew exactly what was going but he wasn't going to tell Sam or Dean that. Dean climbed into the drivers side his hand settling on the wheel as he inserted the key and turned it. Sam smiled happily as he bounced lightly in the back seat waiting for them to leave. Dean turned to look at Sam and smiled his brother was the one person besides Cas that never ceased to amaze him. Sam cheered lightly as Dean finally pulled out of the parking spot and began to drive. Sam couldn't remember the last time he went to a movie, it was surely years, maybe it was with Jessica.

As they drove Sam became increasingly giddy and soon it went from being adorable to down right obnoxious. Dean pulled the car to the curb and turned in his seat, he gently placed a hand on Sam's arm before opening his mouth to talk. "So help me Sammy if you don't calm down I will turn this car around and you will not see this movie." Dean's voice was stern as he spoke. Sam nodded before looking at Castiel and frowning slightly. Dean chuckled Sam was adorable when he was defeated. Dean turned once again and pulled away from the curb. Sam watched out the window as they drove, his hands rested on his lap. Sam beamed at they finally pulled up to the small theatre. Dean smiled as the back door flew open and Sam practically shot out. "Sammy! Wait up!" Castiel chuckled quietly as Sam stopped mid step and turned to tap his foot impatiently. He scowled at Dean in a childlike way his brown hair obscuring his view. Dean smirked as he slowly walked towards his brother, Sam grunted in annoyance, he was sick of waiting for Dean.

"Dea! Hurry up" Sam whined as he stomped his foot. Dean laughed as he walked a little faster his arm automatically slipping around Castiel's waist. Sam practically jumped for Joy when Dean finally reached him and began walking at a normal pace. "3 adults for the A Team" Sam told a very lithe and feminine teenage girl that stood behind the counter. The girl looked Sam up and down and nodded appreciatively before handing him the tickets with a loud snap of her bubble-gum, Sam smiled politely not the least bit interested in jail bait. The girl's gaze flickered to Dean her eyes slowly going up his body and over to Castiel when she noticed the arm that held his angel to him. She smiled slightly and raised her fist in a power-to-the-people salute, before going back to whatever it was she was doing before they showed up. Sam handed Dean and Castiel their tickets before Vaguely motioning to the concession. "Want anything? I'm buying." Sam looked at Dean he didn't even bother with Cas he knew he didn't have to eat.

"Do they have pie?" Dean asked, at this precise moment he could really go for pie. Sam shook his head somewhat sadly. "never mind then... wait Do they have beer?" He frowned when Sam once again shook his head no "Damn it Sam, what do they have?" He watched as Sam glanced over his shoulder.

"Gummy worms, gummy bears, popcorn, beverages, and more candy..." He looked over at Dean only to see his brother kissing Castiel. "Damn it! Dean what do you want!" Dean smirked as he pulled away his hands on Castiel's hips pure lust burning in his eyes.

"Oh I think you know Sammy-boy." Sam's expression changed to one of horror as he turned and walked away, he did not need to know about that _ever._ "Oh, Come on Sam I was joking!" Dean called as Sam walked into the empty theatre, they were at least 30 minutes early. Sam sat in the very back, he knew he had a higher chance of avoiding sitting with Cas and Dean if he sat as far from the screen as possible, or so he hoped.

Dean and Cas walked into the theatre 5 minutes before the movie would start surprised to find it packed and the only seats left were next to Sam. Sam groaned as he watched Cas and Dean make their way toward him, just his luck he picks the one place that people don't like sitting. Dean sat down beside his brother and shot him a beaming smile, his green eyes were slightly glazed. "Seriously Guys in public?" Sam whispered fiercely as the lights dimmed. Dean chuckled as Castiel's face turned a bright crimson.

"Is it that obvious Sam...?" Castiel's voice was quiet and slightly shy as he spoke. His eyes were wide as he waited for Sam's response his head tilted light, his ripe kiss swollen lips pressed lightly together. He didn't want to get in trouble.

"No, Cas, I'm the only one that knows" Sam sighed lightly, his hand running through his long brown tresses. He smiled as Castiel relaxed he really didn't mind them being together it just sucked to feel so... alone. Sam shook his head as he turned to face the screen. Dean shushed any further attempts at talking through the previews, and the movie.

**Hehehe, poor Sammy all alone, don't worry you shall experience something interesting soon ;) I know I didn't really give Cas dialogue but I had Castiel block going on, I could do actions but dialogue was a huge NO for him. which is why this one manly revolves around Sam and Dean. I was going to write in the little bathroom scene, but I decided I would save my perverted exhibitionist Idea's for bigger and better situations. I am in desperate need of a song to get lyrics to when I write in the bar scene, because well a bar needs music and I want something other than _It's raining men_ by Cher**.  **Anywho if you have any ideas please tell me them it would be greatly appreciated. **

** ~Supernatural Satisfaction.**

** ~Post Script. **

** I just thought I would mention that I really love this line. _'_**_"_**_Do they have pie?" Dean asked, at this precise moment he could really go for pie. Sam shook his head somewhat sadly. "never mind then... wait Do they have beer?"'_ Just because it seems so very Dean... or maybe It's because I do it some days... if course it wouldn't be Pie and Beer probably Pizza and Vitamin water. and for the life of me I couldn't remember if Dean has a favourite candy that they mention in the show I know that Jensen Ackles Loves Gummy candy hence the Gummy worms and Gummy Bears. Anyways enough of my rambling it is 2:01 Am and I am off to bed if my internet isn't working long enough to upload this baby.**

** ~Post-Post Script.**

** There is always something I forget to mention, that is Dean's actual phone number from season 1 :) I had to make sure it was the real deal.**


	5. Fun time?

**I'm trying to prolong the story without making it boring like poor Sam he's finally realizing somethings and Nico is amazing :) and Dean and Cas are so in love. **

**Oh well I best get on with the story.**

Fun time?

They exited the movie theatre after two hours of explosions and gunfire, the movie had been great and that was evident on the goofy childlike smiles that were clearly displayed on Sam and Dean's faces. Sam was still giddy with the adrenaline a great action movie releases he hadn't thought about anything the entire movie and that just added to the high, he could really go for a good hunt. Dean recounted the entire movie as they walked he had a slight bounce in his step his eyes shone like a kid in a candy store. Castiel shook his head and smiled he had enjoyed the movie but it had become redundant in his opinion after the second explosion. Dean's stomach growled loudly as they made their way to the Impala. Sam frowned as his stomach did the same.

"Food" Sam looked over at Dean as he spoke, they surely had at least an hour or more before Nico would call, it was only 6 P.M. Dean nodded lightly as he opened the door to the Impala, and climbed in. Sam and Cas followed suit their doors shutting simultaneously. Dean turned the key in the ignition and began driving, he was hoping to find a place with good pie. They drove past several chain restaurants, and several fancy french places before pulling into a regular greasy old diner. Dean removed the key from the ignition after killing the engine. He opened his door, the smell of fries hit him like a sack of bricks, his mouth watered as he inhaled. He climbed out of the Impala and shut the door. Castiel looked from Sam to Dean his lips pulling into a smirk at the similar looks of adoration displayed on the brothers faces all because of food. Castiel slipped his hand into Dean's and began to lead him to the door, Sam followed close behind. The door opened as an old couple walked out they nodded lightly to the three men before scurrying off. Sam held the door open as Cas and Dean walked in. The lady at the front looked at them and smiled she was small with a rather ample bosom and long black hair, her soft brown eyes swept over the three as she waited for one of them to talk. "Table for three" Sam muttered as her eyes returned to him, she beamed up at him and nodded.

"Right this way." Her voice was soft and melodic marred by a slight accent, she set three menus down on a rather large round table. "Can I get you something to drink?" her head tilted slightly as they sat, she was rather cute, her features were soft and somewhat round although she was rather thin.

"Do you have beer?" Dean smiled at her, his hand rested on the table his fingers over top of Castiel's.

"Yes we do, One beer?" She looked back to Sam as he looked up from the menu. He smiled lightly his dimple flashing, he glanced back at the menu quickly before setting it down.

"I'll have an Iced-tea." Sam looked over at Dean who nodded. "and that's everything for now." He graced her with another dimpled smile before she walked off, he watched her walk away her hips swaying lightly. He chuckled as she bumped into a table and shook her head.  
"I hope Nico doesn't find out you were looking at another person, he might think you're cheating." Dean chuckled as he spoke his green eyes alight with mischief. Sam glared at him his hands clenching on the table, his jaw set into a stubborn line as he stood up.

"I'm going to the bathroom" He bumped into Dean as he passed him, knocking him slightly off balance. Dean laughed loudly as Sam walked away, it was fun to piss him off.

"Dean," Castiel whispered as he leaned closer to his hunter "why do you anger Sam so?" His free hand rested on Dean's leg as he spoke. Dean turned his head slightly and pressed his lips against the angels neck.

"Because he can never stay mad at me" Dean's voice was low and gruff as he spoke against Castiel's skin. He nipped at the soft skin before pulling away. Sam returned from the bathroom, he sat down and shot Dean a glare before turning towards Cas.

"Did you like the movie, Cas?" Sam's head titled lightly in question his hands rested on the table. He made a point of ignoring Dean's constant face making.

"It was rather redundant, I did not mind it though." Castiel shrugged he was uncertain what to do Sam was obviously still angered by his brother but on the other hand they couldn't shun Dean. Castiel turned to Dean "What did you think of the moving pictures Dean?" Dean's eyes lit up with excitement.

"It was awesome, so many explosions!" He smiled widely, as he spoke. Sam smiled he couldn't stay mad at Dean when he actually acted like a kid, well more so than usual. Dean smiled up at the waitress as she set there drinks on the table, her face coloured a deep crimson as she blushed fiercely.

"A-Are you ready to order?" Her melodic voice was quiet as she spoke her gaze trained on some particularly interesting burn on the table. Sam chuckled quietly earning himself a rather heated glare from the poor girl. She tapped her foot lightly pen poised above her paper.

"I will have the chicken Caesar salad." Sam said as he handed her his menu, she nodded quickly writing it down. She turned to Dean hoping to discourage Sam's staring.

"And you sir?" She muttered to Dean who sat staring at his menu. Dean looked up at her and smiled.

"I will have a bacon cheese burger with fries and a piece of apple pie." He smiled happily and licked his lips at the thought of pie. She nodded and looked at Cas questioningly. "He ate before we came, right Cas" Castiel nodded and smiled at her. She smiled back before walking away to place there order. Dean grabbed his beer bottle and brought it to his lips and tilted it back, the liquid poured into his mouth and down his throat as he swallowed. He pulled the bottle away from his mouth a small bead of beer rolled down his lip. He licked it up, his tongue sweeping across his lower lip, Castiel watched with rapt attention. Dean smiled at Cas and squeezed his hand, he was honestly the happiest he had been in well ever.

"I love you Dean" Castiel muttered as the waitress brought them new drinks. Dean looked over at him and smiled.

"Love you too Cas." Dean placed a quick kiss to Castiel's lips. "Damn phone" He growled as it began to ring. Dean pulled his phone and hit the call button before putting it against his ear. "Hello, oh hey Nico... yea were just having something to eat... okay see you in an hour." Dean hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket. "He wants us to meet him in an hour." Dean smiled as his food was placed before him, he looked up at the waitress and winked at her. "Thank you!" Dean grabbed his burger and took a rather large bite, he groaned lightly as he chewed. She smiled lightly as she set Sam's salad before him.

"Uh tell me if you need anything," She muttered as she slowly backed away. Sam nodded and smiled before impaling a forkful of salad and eating it. They ate in silence the only sound was the crunching of lettuce and the scraping of forks.

They finished there food and sat quietly, Castiel gently ran a hand through Dean's short hair as Sam beckoned the waitress over. She sauntered over somewhat determined to get Sam's number. She smiled meekly as she placed the check on the table. "Uh... I'm Alisa and I was wondering if you were up to anything at about 9 tonight after I get off work."

"Nope I don't think so at least... Whats your number, I'll call you." He smiled his most charming shy smile, he gazed up at her through his long dark lashes his brown eyes shined lightly. She gaped at him the pen and paper in her hand momentarily forgotten. She shook her head attempting to clear it as she quickly wrote her number down and handed it to him. He smiled and slipped it into his pocket before standing up, "it was a pleasure to meet you Alisa" She smiled back at him and nodded. He placed money on the table to pay for Dinner before walking out of the diner and to the Impala. Dean and Castiel smiled at Alisa before taking their leave.

The moment they reached the Impala, Sam pulled her number out and looked at it for a second before ripping it up and throwing it to the wind. "I won't be calling her." Sam stated as he opened the back door, and climbed in. He sighed as Dean and Cas got in.

"Dude, why would you do that she was a cutie!" Dean glanced back and looked at him in confusion. Sam Shrugged, she was cute but he wasn't interested.

"Not interested I guess." Sam looked back at the restaurant as they drove away.

They arrived at the bar shortly after, Nico stood by his bike he waved at them happily as they pulled into the empty spot beside him. Sam looked at Nico quickly before looking away, his face was beet red he could feel it. Nico tapped on his window and smiled lightly motioning towards his bike. Sam opened the door and looked at him in confusion. "wanna go for a ride?" Nico leaned against his bike and held a helmet out to Sam. Sam looked over at Dean who nodded and motioned for him to go. Sam flashed a dimpled smile at Nico as he took the helmet. Dean watched as Nico straddled the bike followed by Sam. "Arms around me." Nico glanced over his shoulder as Sam pulled his helmet on before wrapping his arms around Nico's torso. Nico revved the engine causing a shiver to go up Sam's spine. Nico chuckled as he pulled out of his spot. They drove down the long stretch of road, Sam's arms tightened around Nico's torso his hands clenching in the dark fabric of his shirt. Nico popped a wheelie the front tire of the bike lifting off of the ground as he sped up, this had the desired effect of causing Sam to hold on tighter and press against Nico. Nico stopped the bike and gently placed his hands over Sam's, he pulled at the long fingers loosening them. "I don't want you ripping my shirt, Your brother might get the wrong idea." Nico chuckled lightly his voice was light as he joked. Sam pulled his hands away.

"Sorry" he mumbled as he wiped his hands on his jeans. Nico smiled at Sam and looked away, he revved the engine once as warning before he took of. Sam's arms wrapped comfortably around Nico's waist his fingers spread out to feel as much of the muscles underneath the shirt as possible. Sam frowned as they pulled up to the bar once again, he pulled the helmet off and handed it to Nico. Loud music blasted from the bar door as it opened and closed.

"Have fun Sammy?" Dean smirked as he took in the flustered appearance of Sam and the wrinkled front of Nico's shirt. Sam glared at Dean before he looked over at Nico and smiled.

"Thanks for the ride it was fun," He ran his hand through his slightly damp hair and smiled shyly. "Can we uh go for another one later?" Sam's face was slightly red as he looked down his gaze directed at the front wheel of the bike.

"Yea sure if you want too but first I think we should go inside and have fun." He winked at Sam as he turned to walk away, his blue eyes held a slightly excited glimmer. Dean held Castiel's hand as they followed Nico to the door. Sam hesitated before he followed behind them. He was slightly confused, he enjoyed the feel of Nico's hard muscle beneath his fingers, although his shirt was in his way.

A short man blocked the door and looked up at Nico, "Name?" He asked his voice much deeper than they had expected. Nico smiled down at him, his blue eyes becoming slightly lighter, his smile was amazing, you almost expected people to throw themselves at his feet. The man smiled back and laughed. "How's it going Nico, who's your friends?" Nico chuckled and clapped the man on his back.

"Good, This is Dean and Cas and that fine piece of tall, dark and devastatingly handsome is Sam." Sam's face turned bright crimson at Nico's words. The man's gaze was heavy as it raked over Sam's body. Sam held back the urge to growl at the man, he felt violated and somewhat exposed.

"Tall, dark and Sexy is more like it" The man laughed as he unclasped the velvet rope that blocked the door. "Go have fun guys! See yea later Nico!" He smiled as they filed into the bar.

**I love how Sam is called Tall Dark and Devastatingly Handsome, because well he is ;) **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sincerely hoping I can get internet access long enough to upload this! There will be some rather provocative dancing and some rather questionable acts ensuing in the next chapter! remember to Review please I mean come on your already read the chapter all you have to is push the button and give me so Feedback!**

~Supernatural Satisfaction

** POST-SCRIPT!**

** I read a fanfiction and it made me cry! I recommend it for those of you that are die-hard Destiel Fans! It is very sweet and Sad. It is called His Last Sentence by DeanHeartsCas I most definitely say you must read it! Just so you know when I say cry I mean I bawled there were a lot of tears. **

** LINK- **.net/s/5528269/1/His_Last_Sentence **go read it you crazy fans :)**

**I really hope this alright ^^' I feel silly promoting someone else's stories but oh well it's amazing and deserves to be read!**


	6. Full Lips and Large Hands

**Yay Bar scene! hehehe Poor Sam he's going to be caught up in a most compromising situation. I really like where I am going with this story. Total personal life moment but I got Honour roll and am spending the money I will obtain because of it on the first 3 or 4 Season's of supernatural depending on the price. Anyway this might be a longer chapter unless I break it into two parts.**

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own You and Me- Lifehouse, I just love the lyrics and the band.**

Full lips and Large hands

The pulsating light of the bar revealed a writhing mass of bodies dancing in close proximity, the entire bar was filled with Men and Woman but it was always Men dancing with Men and Woman dancing with Woman. Sam glanced over at a particularly frisky pair of young men that stood by the door, their hands busied themselves exploring the others body as their lips collided in a complicated dance of lips and tongue. Sam started as Nico grabbed his hand and lead him to the bar, he continued to look around in fascination. He gently tugged on Nico's hand to get his attention.

Nico glanced over his shoulder and slowed down so Sam could ask what he had to. "Is this a gay bar?" He shouted over the loud rave like music, the constant boom of the bass causing the floor to vibrate beneath his shoes. Nico nodded as they reached the bar.

Dean smiled as he stood next to Sam his eyes fell from Sam's face to his hand still in Nico, he looked back up at his brother his brow raised in question. Sam followed Dean's gaze and pulled his hand away his face a deep crimson.

"I'm taking Cas to Dance, you two wanna come with?" Dean shouted as Nico smiled at him, Sam looked back at Nico who nodded. Sam sighed he was stuck dancing with the person who was also the reason he was so confused. Nico took hold of Sam's hand once more as he followed Dean and Castiel to the dance floor. They pushed into the group of writhing bodies slightly before stopping beside each other, Dean turned and pulled Cas closer to him his hands falling to the Angel's waist as the techno song ended and gave way to a much slower song. Nico smiled shyly at Sam his hands at his sides. Sam stepped forward his hands sliding up Nico's firm chest before settling on his shoulders. Nico blushed as he gently set his hands on Sam's waist, he bit his bottom lip as Sam graced him with a dimpled smile. His heart fluttered lightly as Sam stepped even closer, his blue eyes slowly slid from Sam's eyes, down to his perfect lips.

Dean smiled as Cas rested his head on his shoulder, his arms around Dean's neck. Dean sang the lyrics softly into Cas's ear his hands sliding around to Castiel's back. He held his angel close his voice sweet and soft in his ear.

" '**Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**** "**

Sam looked over at his brother and smiled, he knew exactly what Dean was doing. He looked back up at Nico his green eyes focusing on his dance partners Blue ones. He smiled lightly as his hands slid from Nico's shoulders to lace behind his neck. He gently played with the soft black hair. Nico looked down at Sam in slight confusion. Sam blushed and tried to step back only to be stopped by Nico who held him tighter.

Cas placed a light kiss to Dean's cheek as he sang, his fingers trailed up and down the back of Dean's neck.

**"One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here "**

Dean gently kissed Castiel on the lips, his hands slid down Castiel's back, his trench coat had been long forgotten in the Car. Castiel deepened the kiss his hand cupping the back of Dean's neck to hold him close. The song changed once again to a loud bass driven song. The lyrics floated into one ear and out the other as Dean's tongue slid into his lovers eager mouth. He pressed against Cas his hips grinding against his in time with the beat. Dean placed his hands gently on his angel's hips and began to move them with the beat. He broke the kiss and smirked at Cas. "It's just Dancing, Cas let the beat flow through you move with it." Dean whispered lightly into the angel's ear, his hips swayed with the beat. Castiel moved lightly in a counter-rhythm to Dean's his eyes fell on the hunters a shy smile forming on his lips. Dean grunted lightly as Castiel pressed harder against him his eyes glazing over with lust. He smirked lopsidedly, Dean loved Castiel more than anything and just that look made Dean hotter than he had ever been. Castiel's lips parted slightly as Dean pushed a leg between his, his thigh pressing against his very sensitive nether regions. The angel let out an aroused whimper as he pressed against the solid muscle. Dean kissed Castiel's neck his teeth nipping at the smooth skin, his tongue soothing.

Sam glanced over at his brother and nearly choked on air alone, his eyes were wide as he took in the sight of his brother practically dry humping the angel's leg in plain sight of everyone. "Looks like they're having fun, eh?" Nico whispered into his ear, his deep velvety voice causing Sam's brain to fizzle. He turned his head ever so slightly his lips brushing against the taller mans neck. Sam stepped back abruptly his hands sliding away from Nico. He hadn't meant to kiss his neck, he was too close, he was overcome by the sight of his brother and Cas, he was confused, all of his excuses were forgotten when he felt full lips press against his and large hands grab hold of him. Sam stood completely stunned, _I'm not gay, I'm not gay, I'm not gay! _his brain shouted as Nico kissed him. Nico pulled back his expression one of regret and shame. "I'm so sorry, Sam!" Nico stepped back his hands at his sides, He hoped he wouldn't get hit, he really hated getting hit. "Please don't be mad, I just thought yo-" His sentence was cut short as Sam kissed him gently, his kisses were slightly hesitant as he stepped closer, this was not all that new to Sam he had tried this once before he met Jess, it had been terrible then but this wasn't all that bad. Nico's hands settled on Sam's hips, he kissed Sam more feverishly hoping to encourage him. Sam's kisses became more passionate and much more confident. His hands travelled back up Nico's chest, his fingers seeking the soft hair that they had played with earlier. He tugged lightly at the soft curls his lips moving from Nico's lips to his neck, Sam brain was beyond thought as his lips trailed soft kisses up and down Nico's neck. Nico gasped as Sam suckled at his neck his tongue laving at the slightly stubbly skin.

Dean caught sight of Nico and Sam as he briefly looked away from the Angel that was at this moment moaning his name. He smirked before placing a chaste kiss to his lovers lips and stepping back, Castiel whimpered in annoyance his blue eyes narrowing. He motioned towards Sam and Nico and watched in amusement as Castiel turned around, his blue eyes taking in the site with an almost triumphant smile. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist and pulled the angel against him, he growled into Castiel's ear as he pressed his crotch against his perfect ass. Castiel swayed his hips slightly causing the perfect amount of friction between them.

Sam finally stepped back his face was flushed, his breathing heavy as he looked up at Nico who was in the same condition. He smirked lightly as his partner gaped at him. "Amazing just amazing" was all Nico could manage to say his hands still rested on Sam's hips. He hooked a finger into the waist of Sam's jeans before pulling him close once again and kissing him. Nico smiled as he motioned towards the bar "Want a beer?" He whispered his lips moving against the cartilage of Sam's ear. Sam nodded as he stepped back his hand reaching for Nico's. They pushed through the forgotten crowd, their eyes never really taking in their surroundings.

Dean gasped lightly as Castiel pressed against him, his fingers threading through Dean's as he continued to grind against him thankful for the obnoxiously loud music. He loved the feel of his Hunter against him, it turned his legs to jelly, and made his heart beat wildly. He caught sight of Nico and Sam walking towards the bar and smirked once again in triumph, he knew they would 'hook up' as Dean would say, he had heard Sam's thoughts all day. Dean moaned his name as he thrust against Castiel's backside, earning a high keen from his angel. They would no doubt be leaving soon if this continued and he sincerely hoped Sam had somewhere else to stay tonight.

** As I had said this is going to be a two part chapter :) I hope you're not getting bored with this I'm trying to keep it interesting and humorous, but it is proving quite difficult what with school just ending and me having a whole ton of babysitting lined up as a summer job, so my mood had been some what foul. I have had very little time to think and type. I don't think I have listened to a song as much as I have listened to You&Me.**

** ~Supernatural Satisfaction**


	7. Black Jean and Backseats

**Bar scene part 2! Aghhh, I hate to be the writer that tells their readers some personal stuff but i need to get this out because I'm trying really hard to be funny and sunny but it's getting increasingly stressful when for some reason I have been having major depression issues and I am usually a REALLY happy person so I'm being forced to go see a doc and see maybe I'm bi-polar like my mother, oh the joys of being 16 and still living with your parents. So anyways if my writing is lagging or it takes me decades(joking) to post it's because of the testing I will be going through and the shrink visits! Anyway enjoy some Destiel and Sam-slash goodness.**

Black Jeans and Backseats

Nico handed Sam the lime and salt shaker as he set the shot of tequila on the bar, he smiled as he quickly shed his shirt, his pale skin tinted blue because of the lights. Sam's jaw dropped as he took in the sight of perfectly sculpted abs, and well developed pecs. His eyes followed the light dusting of dark hair that started just below Nico's navel into the low riding black jeans, his tongue darted out to wet his lips as he swallowed hard. Nico chuckled as he followed Sam's gaze. "Hey, Sammy... eyes up here" Nico's voice was low as he leaned in close and placed a light kiss right below Sam's ear.

Sam looked up at him, his face crimson red. He watched as Nico grabbed an ice cube and gently ran it from the hollow at base of his throat down about three inches before grabbing the salt shaker and twisting it open to create a neat line of salt on the trail of water from beginning to end. He grabbed the lime and placed it between his lips, his teeth bit into the rind lightly holding it in place, he hoped Sam knew what body shots were and how they worked. He smiled around the lime as Sam took the tequila shot, and licked up the salt before taking the lime into his mouth. Sam placed the lime rind on the bar before kissing Nico deeply, his kiss was sour, salty and slightly heady. Nico groaned as Sam's fingers slid over his abs, and up his chest. Sam took the opportunity to insert his tongue into Nico's open mouth, they battled for dominance his fingers tangled in the soft curls once again.

Dean let out a soft moan as Castiel hips swayed faster causing an increase in the effect of the friction between his rock hard erection and Castiel's backside. Castiel was surprisingly good at grinding, Dean would have to keep that in mind for his birthday, a lap dance sounded like a _great_ gift. Dean whimpered lightly as Castiel pulled away from him, he turned and swayed his hips more provocatively, his blue eyes regarded Dean with a look of pure lust. Dean's heart sped up as he watched his angel tease him. He swallowed hard as Castiel toyed with the buttons of his dress shirt. He reached for Castiel grunting in annoyance as the angel danced out of reach his hips still swaying, his fingers slowly unbuttoning his shirt to reveal perfect skin. Dean half lunged at Castiel hoping to catch him but to no avail, the angel dodge his attack and simply ran his fingers down his torso, letting the tips of his fingers to slid into the waist of his pants. "You will have to do better if you expect to catch me Dean." Castiel whispered into Dean's ear before using his Mojo to get out of reach. Dean frowned lightly, he hated that stupid angel Mojo, hated it. Castiel slowly led Dean out of the bar, the constant game of cat and mouse occupying the hunter's mind enough that he didn't notice where they were until he had Castiel pinned against the side of the Impala. Dean's fingers danced up Castiel's sides as he bit his neck in triumph, he had caught his prey and now to claim his prize. He smirked as Cas moaned his name, his nails biting into the soft flesh of Dean's arms as the hunter bit his neck once more.

Sam pulled away and smiled his lips kiss swollen and red, his body buzzed with the warmth from the tequila and the tiny lightening bolts that had coursed through his blood stream since Nico landed in his lap that morning. He glanced towards the dance floor his eyes opening wide as he took in the absence of Cas and Dean. "Nico... they're gone, Cas and Dean are gone." He was slightly miffed that they ditched him but mostly worried that he let his guard down, what if something grabbed them when they were vulnerable. Sam quickly pulled out his phone and called Dean he let out a sigh of relief as Dean growled a very unpleasant _what_ into his ear. He snapped his phone shut without so much as a word to Dean, the moaning in the background more than enough to answer his questions. Nico gave him a questioning look his brows knit together in confusion.

"Are they okay?" He really didn't want to have to take Sam to the hospital or police station, neither of those places were his favourite. Sam nodded, a huge smile on his face as he chuckled.

"Believe me they are more than okay" He smiled up at Nico and took his hand "Lets go somewhere, preferably away from loud music and Dean and Cas." He was willing to go anywhere with Nico at the moment.

Nico thought for a second before coming up with two options. "We could go to my place, or some where to eat..." He bit his bottom lip gently as he searched his brain for more than just two places.

"Where's your place?" Sam had absolutely no aversion to going to someones house even if he just met them, he knew how to protect himself and Nico was harmless, despite being six foot eight and about sixty pounds heavier.

"About two blocks from here" Nico said with a smile as he began to lead Sam towards the door. His arm slipped around Sam's waist as they walked, he gently pulled Sam closer as they pushed past a rather large party of people. Sam smiled, he was happier than he had been in a while, shockingly he had forgotten what it felt like to be around someone that gave him a chance to be happy and normal. He shivered as they left the club, it was much colder now than it was when they had arrived.

Dean chuckled as Castiel opened the back door of the Impala and pushed him inside, he watched as Castiel awkwardly climbed in after him. "Awe, Cas you're adorable" He smirked as he pulled the angel on top of him, his hands sliding up and down his thighs. Castiel scowled, his face colouring a light red as he blushed. He wasn't actually angry he just hated being called _Adorable_, and _Cute_, it sounded too _girly_. Dean placed a light kiss to Castiel's lips, he had never done _it_ in the Impala so this would be new.

Sam glanced over at the Impala briefly taking in the slumped form of Castiel in the backseat. He looked away and silently vowed to never ride in the backseat again even if he had to squeeze up front with Dean and Cas. He shook his head lightly as Nico's bike roared to life. He swung a leg over and straddled the bike behind Nico, his arms slipping around to hold onto him. "Ready Sammy?" Nico asked over the sound of the bike's engine.

"Yea, lets go" Sam smiled as they sped off casting one last glance to his brother, the angel and the car.

**I'm gonna write some more eventually I am trying to update as fast as possible but like I said earlier health problems...mental problems? but thankfully I now have Season 2,3 and 4 but sadly no stores in my town have season 1. So this should help a lot with the personalities and humour!**

**THANKS FOR READING!**

** ~Supernatural Satisfaction.**

**P.S.**

**Yay! I love Dean hehehe he's cute totally adorable! Ooooh I feel like a young girl that has her first crush :S So I feel totally stupid =\ I'm 16 I've had plenty of crushes obviously. Heheheheehe, Ellen is epic, I'm happy to share a name with someone so Awesome. Anyways Aweeee Season 2 poor Dean and Sam losing John :(**

** P.P.S. **

** REVIEW LIKE SERIOUSLY JUST CLICK THE BUTTON I LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS(and Girls) THINK!**

**OH I RECENTLY READ SOME SPOILERS AND I FOUND OUT THAT THEY ARE SKIPPING AHEAD A FEW YEARS AND I'M REALLY HOPING DEAN HAS A LITTLE BABY WINCHESTER WITH LISA! :P**


	8. Smooth Exterior and Soft Interior

**This will be a purely Destiel chapter because I really don't want to have to jump settings. I am currently in the process of writing a Wincest because Season 2 gave me an urge! and I _need_ to write it, but I will try to write this one more :) Oh and before I forget I recently discovered that the music I listen to affect the way I write, I had written a story for a friend and what ever song I inserted into the story like Whiskey Lullaby by Allison Krauss and Brad Paisley the corresponding paragraph would be sadder and much more angsty than say Pray for you by Jaron and the long lonely road to love it became more humorous.**

Smooth exterior and Soft warm interior

Dean grunted as Castiel leaned forward and placed a soft but fiery kiss on his full lips. His breath caught as the angel sat up once more, his hands pressed against Dean's chest his fingers tapping to the beat of his heart. Dean glanced out of the window above his head, it was clear and beautiful outside, the world didn't know that in a matter of days it could all be gone, they could lose the fight. His breath caught once again but for an entirely different reason, what if he lost Cas? He had never asked himself that, and why he asked himself that now was a complete mystery maybe it was the alcohol that dulled his sense and caused him to think such a thing. He watched as Castiel gazed down at him the inner workings of Dean's mind closed to the angel for once, he was thankful for the shots of tequila and god knows what else before they had danced that was part of the reason his body hummed. He pulled Castiel down and placed a deep, yearning to kiss to his lips as the tears spilled over, he was happy Cas was too caught up in the kiss to notice. He chuckled as Castiel leaned to far forward and their heads collided rather painfully, the brief interruption enough to block off anymore thoughts.

Castiel struggled to sit up his hips wriggling as he tried to get untangled from Dean. He grunted as Dean thrust up into the wriggling of his hips his current mission of sitting up forgotten as he moaned. Dean's hands slid to Castiel's hips, his fingers curling around the smooth arc and jut of the bones, nails biting into the soft flesh. "Dean.." Castiel moaned as his lips rained kissing along the hunter's strong jaw, the thrusting of Dean's hips causing searing trails of fire in his veins. He gasped as Dean rotated his hip just right causing a wave of pleasure to crash through his body. Dean pulled the angel flush against him, his grip tightening causing bruises to blossom on the milky white skin beneath the layers of fabric. He pressed a long kiss to Castiel's full lips as he rotated his hips again. A small groan escaped Dean's lips as Castiel pressed against him. "Want you Dean..." Castiel keened as Dean thrust against him again.

Dean nodded as he worked to remove Castiel's pants, his fingers having a tough time with the button. Castiel swatted his hand away unbuttoning his pants himself. He climbed off Dean and pulled his pants off his fingers hooking in his briefs at the same time. Castiel shivered his lower half completely naked. Dean quickly shed his own jeans, he reached for Castiel his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

Castiel wasted no time in climbing on top of Dean, he quickly impaled himself on Dean's cock a light hiss falling from his lips. "Jesus Cas you must really want it" He grunted as Castiel wiggled his hips. Cas lifted himself off Dean's cock before slamming back down a loud groan escaping his lips. "Fuck Cas, so tight" Dean let out a strangled moan as he thrust into Cas. Castiel gasped lightly his hands on Dean's chest, blunt nails digging into to the muscled flesh.

Dean's hips snapped up with little effort as he pounded into his angel. His fingers tightened on Cas's hips as he pulled him down harder. "Dean" Castiel groaned softly his chest rising and falling with each shallow and ragged breath. He twisted his hips lightly causing Dean to hit his sweet spot with every thrust into his body. He gasped as Dean worked to flip them over his head narrowly missing colliding with the roof of the Impala.

Dean's thrusts sped up as he flipped them so the angel was trapped beneath him, his lips crushing against Castiel's. "Oh god Cas" Dean's thrusts slowed slightly as he pushed in deeper. He wanted this to last, he loved being one with his angel. He gasped as Castiel's fingers pressed against the mark he left when he raised Dean from hell. He squeezed lightly his eyes wide as Dean grunted a breathy moan escaping his lips.

"Harder Dean" Castiel whimpered as Dean's hips stuttered, his hands still pressed against the hand prints on his hunters shoulders. Dean obliged happily his thrusts becoming harder than they were before, his calloused hand sliding between their bodies to wrap around Castiel's cock. Every thrust caused Castiel to keen his eyes squeezing shut as Dean stroked the length of his rock hard cock. He felt the familiar pool of heat forming just below his navel. Dean's thrusts sped up as he edged ever closer to release. Dean watched in fascination as Castiel's expression became one of pure bliss the closer he got to his orgasm. Castiel moaned his name his hips bucking back into Dean's thrusts, he was so close one more brush against that magic spot and that was it he would be too far gone. Castiel's arms wrapped around Dean his nails biting into muscled shoulders, hoping to keep him grounded. Dean couldn't help but smile as he brought Castiel over the edge a loud keening moan of his name falling from the angels open mouth, muscles fluttering around Dean's cock.

Dean thrust a handful more times before he came, Castiel's cum on his chest and stomach causing him to stick to the angel. He gently brushed a piece of hair from Cas's forehead his eyes fighting to stay open. He smiled as Cas placed a chaste kiss to his forehead. He looked up briefly, "the windows fogged over, how cliche" He watched as Castiel placed a hand against the window and let it slide down leaving a smudged hand print. "Now it's very Titanic cliche" Dean smirked as he kissed Castiel's lips before resting his head on the angel's shoulder.

Castiel draped his trench coat over their bodies before opening his mouth to speak. "Dean, what is Titanic?" Castiel looked down at Dean curiously, his head was slightly tilted as he waited for Dean's answer. Dean chuckled and shook his head.

"It's a movie about a boat that hits an iceberg and two young lovers die." Dean smiled as he recalled how cheesy the movie was, and how he desperately wished to be killed by a baddy when he was subjected to it.

"How does the hand print relate to it?" Castiel was utterly confused, and slightly frustrated.

"In the movie the two lovers have sex in a car and during the sex the chick, Kathrine or some shit leaves a smudged hand print on the window and it was supposed to be romantic" Dean frowned as Castiel's expression became somewhat sad. "Cas whats wrong?"

"Did I make our love making Cliche and bad because of it?" His voice was soft as he spoke the hurt evident in his words. Dean shook his head his hand cupping Castiel's cheek as he pulled him in for a kiss.

"Oh god no, Cas. It was very romantic, but only because you're so much hotter than she is." Dean chuckled as he stroked the angel's cheek he actually meant the words as Chick-Flick as it was. He smiled as Castiel chuckled lightly, he was happy to have made him smile.

A light knock on the window disrupted the moment as Dean rolled down the window, a young man about 22 smiled at him. "Uh you might wanna leave, you could get in a lot of trouble for that." Dean nodded as he smiled.

"Oh right, man thanks" He nodded as he sat up thankful Castiel had draped his trench coat over their naked bodies. He grabbed his clothes his face a deep crimson.

"Have a nice night sir." The young man said as he walked away. Dean nodded lightly as he pulled his jeans not even bothering with his briefs. He quickly buttoned his jeans and zipped them up before handing Castiel his own pants. Castiel quickly dressed before watching Dean climb over the seat and into the front of the Impala, he followed directly behind. Dean started the Impala and drove away, his hand in Castiel's.

**FINALLY took me forever to get unstuck! Agh :S I forgot about this story until I realized that I still had to write another 3 chapters at least. I got soo caught up in my wincest story that I forgot. Oh well here is a new chapter I have no clue how long it will be until I get another chapter up, so consider this on Hiatus until I can write more :)**

** Sorry for the inconvenience**

** ~Supernatural Satisfaction**


	9. Heartbeats and Bedsheets

**Woohoo New chapter! Hoping to wrap this up before Thursday Since you know it's my 17th year on this planet, and I'm kinda hoping to go on Vaca down in Van so I can go window shopping and probably buy shoes and a prom dress before next year when everything will cost a fortune. And maybe find Jared and Jensen and act like a fan girl for once in my life and by fan girl I mean squealing psychopath. ;) Much love Read on Destiel well Sam/OC Lovers! **

Heartbeats and Bed sheets

Sam landed on the bed with a grunt his own massive frame soon covered by an even larger one. He groaned as Nico pressed a light kiss to his neck, his fingers already making quick work of removing Sam's pants. He arched into Nico's touch, his cock already half hard in his jeans as Nico pressed his palm against his crotch. "Nico" Sam moaned as his pants were pulled down his muscled legs, his briefs soon following the same path. All thoughts left his head as he felt a smooth soft hand wrap around his cock and begin pumping him. His hips bucked against Nico's constant strokes. His breath hitched as Nico slid down his body. A high keen escaped his lips when Nico took all of him into his mouth without warning. Nico's cheeks hollowed as he sucked on Sam like a lollipop, tongue swirling around the head of Sam's cock as he pulled off before sucking him back in. Sam's hips snapped up at the feeling of Nico's hot mouth surrounding him. Nico pulled back, his face slightly red.

Sam whimpered as Nico licked at the bead of pre-cum on his cock. "Sammy is this new to you? being with a guy I mean?" He stared up at Sam intently as he continued to lick and suck at Sam like he was a goddamn Popsicle.

Sam opened his mouth to talk a moan escaping his lips in place of words, it was really hard to concentrate with Nico's tongue on his junk. "Y-yes... oh God" His voice was barely a whisper as he spoke. His chest heaved with each breath as Nico continued to lick his shaft suckling at the head when enough pre-cum beaded on top. Nico placed a quick kiss to Sam's weeping cock before moving back up his body and placing a deep kiss to his lips. Sam tentatively licked at the Nico's lips moaning as his lips parted. He licked into Nico's mouth tasting himself on the larger man's tongue. A light whimpering moan escaped Nico's mouth as Sam pulled away. Sam pressed against Nico his hands trailing along Nico's shirtless chest. "Did you leave your shirt at the bar?" Sam looked up at Nico an amused expression playing on his face.

Nico looked down at his shirtless torso his brows furrowing slightly. He looked at Sam a smirk gracing his face. "Seems so" He chuckled lightly as he brushed a piece of hair away from Sam's face. Sam placed a light kiss to the palm of Nico's hand before propping himself up to give Nico a proper kiss. He broke the kiss gently before looking Nico up and down.

"You're still dressed" His brow furrowed as he pulled on Nico's belt before unbuckling it. He pulled the piece of leather free from the loops and let it coil on the floor before unbuttoning the dark jeans that hung low on his hips. He tugged at them and pulled them down letting them pool around Nico's ankles. His eyes widened as he noticed that Nico was commando, "Well, well you go commando.. I like that" He blushed lightly as he took in the length and girth of Nico's member. Nico followed Sam's gaze and smirked lightly.

"We don't have to do anything if you don't want to Sam," Nico scrubbed absently at his jaw. He smiled as Sam gave him a 'are you stupid' look his fingers trailing up the length of his hard cock. Nico let out a low moan as Sam wrapped his fingers around his shaft and began pumping him. Sam's touch was gently but still strong and it was doing funny things to Nico's mind, like frying the ability to make any other sound than a moaning whimper.

Sam watched in slight fascination as Nico came apart in his hand, his nose wrinkled in distastes as the warm cum coated his hand. He lifted his hand sniffing at he pearly substance his tongue flicking out to taste it. He grunted lightly as the musky taste filled his mouth, it wasn't half bad. He licked the rest of the cum off his fingers sticking together slightly. Nico smiled as Sam looked up at him sheepishly. With a graceful slid down Sam's body, Nico's mouth was around Sam's member. His head bobbed up and down as he sucked on Sam. His tongue grazed over the vein on the underside his tongue flicking against the slit before he sucked Sam back into his mouth. With a wet pop he pulled off of Sam his lips swollen and red. He looked up at Sam and smiled his tongue teasing over the head of Sam's cock. Sam moaned lightly his breathing laboured as his orgasm pooled in his stomach, he hated drinking it made him cum that much faster. Nico took him into his mouth once again his tongue teasing over the slit before he sucked him down to the base his throat swallowing around the intrusion of Sam's cock. Sam keened as Nico licked up his shaft and suckled at the head, tongue licking up the constant drip of pre-cum with one final suck Sam was over the edge his head swimming with the ferocity of his orgasm. With one final whimper Sam collapsed against the bed. He motioned for Nico to lay beside him his eyes fluttering, the mix of alcohol and endorphins caused his brain to fall into sleep mode. Nico laid beside him and wrapped his arms around Sam with a mumbled goodnight they fell asleep.

The next morning Sam woke to a very constant vibrating from his cell phone with a sigh he pressed his phone to his eat. "Good morning sunshine" Dean's cheery voice greeted him. "We're leaving town, were are you?" He frowned as Nico woke up his eyes focusing on Sam with a questioning look. Sam hung up after telling Dean his location.

"I'm leaving town, Dean got me a job." He explained sadly, his hazel eyes downcast.

"Hey, it's okay Sam at least we got to spend time together in the whole 24 hours we've known each other." Nico handed Sam his pants and briefs a sad smile playing on his lips. "Maybe we'll meet again." Sam nodded as a horn honked outside with one final kiss goodbye Sam ran from the apartment and climbed into the Impala he waved as Nico watched them leave.

"So how was your night?" Dean looked at Sam through the rear view mirror. Sam just smiled and looked out the window, his smile faltering when he realized he was sitting in the back seat, with little effort he pushed Cas over and climbed over the seat so he could sit upfront away from who knows what on the back seat.

"I hope you had a good time Sam" Castiel smiled at Sam before gazing at Dean hungrily.

"Fantastic" Was all Sam said as they left the little no name town behind and his first time at feeling happiness.

_FIN_

**The ending was rushed not gonna lie I wanted to start something new. And I obviously didn't finish this before Thursday and I didn't get to go down to Vancouver on Vaca and I didn't get to be a fangirl. Oh well I hope you enjoyed this and I might be taking a break from writing just maybe :)**

** ~Supernatural Satisfaction.**


End file.
